


Silence is golden

by theycallmesuperboy



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmesuperboy/pseuds/theycallmesuperboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, in a moment of brilliance, decides theres only one way to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is golden

He just  _wouldn’t shut up._  It had been  _hours_ , nothing unusual for him, but Peter just couldn’t take it any longer. Deadpool needed to  _shut up_. So unbeknownst to Deadpool, Spiderman- in an act he thought brilliant at the moment- rolled up his mask to the tip of his nose, leaned over and rolled up Deadpool’s.

“Hey, Spidey, what- mmph!”

His words were muffled by Spiderman’s lips on his. Deadpool froze, so Peter figured that kissing him had been a  _terrible_  idea, and that he was going to die any second now, when Deadpool started kissing back. Even with his endless chatter, jokes that weren’t funny, and just general ability to tick everyone off, his lips were warm and eager as they stood on the roof. Peter decided that this was definitely the best kiss he’d ever had.  _Oh man, Mary Jane is never going to let me live that one down._

Peter broke the kiss as he stepped back. Deadpool leaned forward subconsciously, startled by the loss of contact.

“I’ve got to go,” Peter said, releasing a web onto the nearby building. He stood on the ledge and jumped, “Don’t follow me!” he said as he swong out of sight.

“Heh, that was something,” he said pulling his mask back down. 


End file.
